The Insane Hogwarts Chat Room
by AlyGranger
Summary: A chat room had been created for Hogwarts students! With teachers watching, and Voldie hacking, the fun never ends! Exploding chat rooms, intervening authors... And you can put yourself into the story too. Read, review or email to learn more!
1. The Madness Begins

Before i start, i want to explain what this is. If you want to join the story, then say your gender and some of your personailty on the reveiw board. I can put you in or you can put your own entire chapter in by e-mailing me at .

A new chat room has been created just for Hogwarts students. Teachers watch over the chat room to make sure everything going on is appropriate. All is well... until Voldie hacks into the chat room! Eventually readers join the chat room too. You can too!

Cast:  
Dumbledore-Allknowing1  
Hermione-2smart4U  
Neville-Wannabuyabooboo  
Wormtail-SuperRat  
Zachariah Smith- smarmybloke

Allknowing1 has entered the chat room

SuperRat has entered the chat room

Wannabuyabooboo has entered the chat room

2smart4U has entered the chat room

2smart4U- I got 50 N.E.W.T.S., and that is not pronounced newts

2smart4U- One of my friends keeps calling it newts

SuperRat- Aren't they called newts?

Smarybloke has entered the chat room

Smarmybloke- what kind of name is superrat? You sound like a lame super hero

Wannabuyabooboo- u r mean! I call my rat superrat when I'm alone with him.

2smart4U- don't say u r. You have to use proper grammar all the time. Even in a chat room.

Allknowing1- why? U didn't in your screen name!

Allknowing1- oops. I didn't say that. I'm not here.

Allknowing1 has left the chat room

wannabuyabooboo- what was that about?

2smart4U- well, it could've been a teacher supervising the chat room.

Allknowing1 has entered the chat room

allknowing1- I'm still not here and I'm not a teacher

smarmybloke- paranoid!

Wannabuyabooboo- teacher person, smarmybloke insulted super rat

Allknowing1- I know. Read my name

Wannabuyabooboo- well, do something about it

Superrat- you're a crybaby

Allknowing1- smarmybloke, u have a detention

Smarmybloke- you don't even now who I am.

Allknowing1- I know all. Read my name. and judging by your name, ur the smarmiest bloke in Hogwarts………DRACO MALFOY!

Samrmybloke- oh no. you know who I am. Hahahaha. Sucker!

smarmybloke has left the chat room

Allknowing1- come back here Mr.Malfoy. I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!

2smart4U- Hey look. Voldemort's attacking the school. I gtg save my boyfriend. bye.

2smart4U has left the chat room

superrat- I better go help my master.

superrat has left the chat room

allknowing1- your master? Come back here evil person!

Wannabuyabooboo-evil? Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Chat room-BOOM!

chat room has exploded due to extensive screaming. Please try again later.

Allknowing1-it's not even a room.


	2. Dracosgal takes over

**Chapter 2 (by MCRismine from entered the room)**

dracosgal: This room is dead meat

Allknowing1:... who are you

dracosgal: why should I tell you?

(2smart4u entered the room)

2smart4u: False alarm. Where did everyone go?

Allknowing1: Do u know this dracosgal

dracosgal: I am stilll here you old bat

Allknowing1: Are you really Draco's gal

dracosgal: There is really someone named Draco (scratching head)

Allknowing1:I am supposed to know everything. how did you find out I was old?

dracosgal: I have my peoples

(Wannabuyabooboo entered the room)

(smarmybloke entered the room)

smarmybloke: Who are you dracosgal

dracosgal: wouldn't you like to know

Wannabuyabooboo: Ha Draco getting a girl dont make me laugh.

2smart4u: Everyone you have to punctuate I cannot deal with you all!

(2smart4u has left the room)

smarmybloke: Hey dracosgal you want to come over. I'm much cooler than Draco

dracosgal: There's a real Draco?

(dracosgal and smarmybloke left the room together awww)

Allknowing1:Everyone left

Wannabuyabooboo: I am still here

Allknowing1:Great

(Allknowing1 left the room)

Wannabuyabooboo: Everyone leaves me!!!! I miss you Trevor!!!!


	3. Total Chaos

**Chapter 3**

Characters:

Dracosgal- reader who loves Draco  
PrettyPurpleSmoke- reader who wanted to be in story.  
Luv2KILL- Voldemort  
Cry4UCedric- Cho Chang  
BlameNotTheRichKid- Draco Malfoy  
AllKnowing1- Dumbledore  
2smart4u- Hermione  
superrat- wormtail  
Alissa- me; the author; likes blowing up the chat room  
Snape- guess who

Dracosgal ahs entered the chat room  
BlameNotTheRichKid has entered the chat room  
PrettyPurpleSmoke has entered the chat room  
Cry4UCedric has entered the chat room

Cry4UCedric- Every time I read my name I cry. WHAAAAHHH!

BlameNotTheRichBoy- crybaby

Cry4UCedric- Cedric wouldn't have called me a crybaby!

BlameNotTheRichKid- I'm Cedric's ghost. Being dead can change you.

Cry4UCedric- I MISS U CEDRIC!

PrettyPurpleSmoke- OOooOoOOOoOOoOOoo: PRETTY PURPLE PONIES!

Dracosgal- Spekaing of love: I LOVE DRACO! I WILL MARRY HIM!

BlameNotTheRichBoy- groan Not again.

Luv2KILL has entered the chat room

Luv2KILL- MUHAHAHAHA! I can hack into any computer in the world.

BlameNotTheRichBoy- Who are you and why are you telling us that you hacked on?

Luv2KILL- I am the most evil person in the world.

PrettyPurpleSmoke- GASP! It's…BARNEY! The big purple children-brainwashing dinosaur!

BlameNotTheRichBoy- shiver Bad…childhood…memories. NOT BARNEY! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Luv2KILL- FOOLS! I AM NOT BARNEY!

Dracosgal- I love Draco

Cry4UCedric- I love Cedric

BlameNotTheRichKid- I love myself! And hair gel, and being rich, and being blonde…

Allknowing1 had entered the chat room  
2smart4U has entered the chat room  
Superrat has entered the chat room

Superrat- Thanks to my master I HAVE RETURNED!

Allknowing1- GASP! I heard that Voldemort had hacked into the chat room.

Luv2KILL-That's right! MUHAHAHA! You know what that means!

PrettyPurpleSmoke- Party in the life boats!

Dracosgal- What life boats? Can I make out with Draco in them?

BlameNotTheRichBoy- No.

Luv2KILL- FOOL! I WILL RULE THE WORLD!

Allknowing1- gasp

2smart4U- gasp

Dracosgal- gasp

Cry4UCedric- gasp

PrettyPurpleSmoke- gasp why is every one except superrat, BlameNotTheRichBoy, and luv2KILL gasping?

Superrat- gasp

PrettyPurpleSmoke- That's more like it!

Superrat- Noitisn't.Ismushedthespacebarwithmydumbsuperstronghand

Luv2KILL- WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT YOUR NEW HAND!?!

Superrat- Ilovethehandthatyougaveme.

Luv2KILL- That's more like it  
2smart4U- Can I interrupt? Everyone shut up for a few minutes

no posts for a few minutes

BlameNotTheRichBoy- what were you going to say! Why r we quiet?!?

2smart4U- I needed some quiet to finish typing my potions essay

BlameNotTheRichBoy- But it's a chat room. There's no noise.

PrettyPurpleSmoke- AHH! It's BARNEY!

BlameNotTheRichBoy- AHHHHHHHHH! GO AWAY EVIL BARNEY! AHHHHH!

Cry4UCedric- I miss Cedric starts crying

Cry4UCedric has left chat room

2smart4U has left chat room

Allknowing1- Oops. Time for my hot chocolate.

Allknowing1 has left the chat room

PrettyPurpleSmoke has left the chat room

Dracosgal- Why is everyone leaving?

Superrat- I'm going because my hand needs to be polished. That's the problem with a silver hand.

Superrat had left the chat room

luv2KILL- NEVER INSULT THE HAND I MADE!

Luv2kill had left the chat room

Dracosgal- I love Draco!

BlameNotTheRichKid- Yeah, well Draco hates you.

Draocs1love- That's too bad. He's gonna marry me.

BlameNotTheRichKid- Don't feel like arguing.

BlameNotTheRichKid has left the chat room  
Dracosgal- I'm all alone? That's not fair

Alissa- Heehee.

Dracosgal- "heehee?" That's corny.

Alissa- I am the author! I decide if you marry Draco or not!

Dracosgal- never mind., I just forgot. "heehee" is really IN style right now.

Alissa- That's more like it

Dracosgal- Whew.

Dracosgal- later!

Alissa- heehee. Chatroomicus…

Chat room- Protego! I'm not exploding any more so HA!

Alissa- shrugs whatever.

Snape- can I be in it?

Alissa- Hey only I can appear suddenly in the chat room without actually entering or having a screenname.

Snape- Authoricus Explodicus

Alissa- Doesn't work on me. On the other hand, Snapeicus Explodicus!

Snape- BOOM!!!

Alissa- MUHAHAHAHAHA!


	4. Utter but short insanity

**Chapter 4**

(dracosgal enters the room)

dracosgal: Accio Draco

(BlameNottheRichKid enters the room)

BlameNotheRichKid: What am I doing here? I was doing my work and the next thing I knew I flew towards the computer.

dracosgal:Draco!!!!!

BlameNottheRichKid: Not you again. Help meeee!!!!!!!!!!!!

(2smart4u has entered the room)

2smart4u:Ha! Draco your girlfriend is on.

BlameNottheRichKid: Shut up you filthy mudblood

dracosgal:that's not nice

2smart4u: I am used to it I go to school with him evil git.

(IwantToBedracosgal has entered the room)

IwantToBedracosgal: dracosgal is so totally awesome

dracosgal:How did you get in here?

BlameNottheRichKid:You can have dracosgal!

IwantToBedracosgal: NO I want to be her so I could have you :)

BlameNottheRichKid: Not another one 

(BlameNottheRichKid tried to leave the room)

dracosgal:Muhahahahahaha I guess the old spell works


	5. Censorship

**Chapter 5 (Again bt MCRismine from )**

Welcome to The Magic Chat Room. Please no rude comments, no cursing, and no hexing. If you do, I will know, mwahahahaha! Online concerened Chat Room Parents and Watchers will have a next to their name.

(Allknowing1 has entered the chat room)

Allknowing1:Hello?Is anyone there?

(2smart4U has entered the chat room)

2smart4U:Hello...There...People...

Allknowing1:It's only me, sup?

2smart4U:Sup?Oh, um, nothing...

Allknowing1:Cool, cool...

(2smart4U has left the conversation)

Allknowing1:Aw man, now I'm alone again.

(Luv2Kill has entered the chat room)

Luv2Kill:Hahaha, we meet again...

Allknowing1:Oh, would you look at the time, gotta go wax my legs, byez!

(Allknowing1 has left the conversation)

Luv2Kill:Hey! You can't leave me here alone!

(2smart4U has entered the chat room)

Luv2Kill:Ha! A Victom! Die, 2smart4U! Avada Kadav-

(ParentOfConcerns has just entered the chat room)

ParentOfConcerns:Sorry Luv2Kill, but we are concered for 2smart4U's safety. We recomend that you leave this chat room.

Luv2Kill:I will be back, I always come back!

(Luv2Kill has left the conversation)

(ParentOfConcerns has left the conversation)

(2smart4U has left the conversation)


	6. Confusing much?

**Chapter 6**

Cast:  
AllKnowing1- Dumbledore  
2Smart4U- Hermione  
PrettyPurpleSmoke- FloatingBubbles…SO AWESOME READER!!!!  
Wannabuyabooboo- Neville  
SuperRat- Wormtail  
Smarmybloke- Zachariah Smith  
BlameNotTheRichBoy- Draco Malfoy  
Dracosgal- a girl who is absolutely in love with Draco. Love potions anyone???  
Alissa- ME! The insane author  
Luv2KILL- Voldemort  
Cry4UCedric- Cho Chang  
Snape- Snape…no duh!!!  
Gred- George Weasley  
Forge- Fred Weasley

Allknowing1 has entered the chat room  
2Smart4U has entered the chat room  
Cry4UCedric has entered the chat room  
SuperRat has entered the chat room  
Wannabuyabooboo has entered the chat room

SuperRat- I love my beautiful silver hand

Cry4UCedric- From what Harry told me, a man with a silver hand killed Cedric. I KEEL YOU!!!!

AllKnowing1- Peace is the answer to everything

Wannabuyabooboo- Except 2+2. The answer to that is 4.

AllKnowing1- no. the answer is always peace. Always. I'm too smart for you, wannabuyabooboo

2Smart4U- No!!! I'm 2Smart4U!!!! and the answer to life is 42 so u r wrong, AllKnowing1.

Wannabuyabooboo- Nobody's too smart for me. I'm smart too…I just have problems showing it.

2Smart4U- no. I mean I'm literally 2Smart4U. My screen name

Wannabuyabooboo- o

SuperRat- o  
Allknowing1- hohoho!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!

SuperRat- SANTA CLAUS!!!!

2Smart4U- But what if one of us was Jewish? What about happy Hanukah? UR SO PREDJUDICED! WAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

2smart4U had left the chat room

Cry4UCedric- Did I miss something?

Cry4UCedric- Oh yeah. I MISS YOU CEDRIC!!!!!

Allknowing1- IT'S FUN TO WRITE IN CAPITAL LETTERS. HEEHEE

Wannabuyabooboo- what??? This is crazy

SuperRat- Tell me about it. I spent a third of my life as a rat.

Wannabuyabooboo- I'm afraid of rats

Gred had entered the chat room  
Forge has entered the chat room

Gred- Hey everybody. We were just coming to see

Forge- what was going on

Gred- in this chat room.

Forge- We wanted to see

Gred- who was on

Forge- that we knew.

AllKnowing1- STOP FINISHIGN EACH OTHERS SENTENCES.

Gred- sorry. Didn't mean to make you mad.

AllKnowing1- I'M NOT MAD

Forge- then why are you writing in caps?

Allknowing1- BECAUSE IT'S FUN!!!!!

WannaBuyABooBoo- oh no. My plant is dying.

WannaBuyABooBoo has left the chat room

Cry4UCedric- anyone who likes Herbology,

2Smart4U- I hate herbology.

Cry4UCedric- CEDRIC LOVED HERBOLOGY!!!!

AllKnowing1- I LOVE CAPITAL LETTERS!!!!

Cry4UCedric- wahhhhhh!!!! Don't' make fun of me!!!!

Cry4UCedric has left the chat room

SuperRat- MUHAHAHAHA!!! I have driven off a mugglelover with my super evilness. I mus tell the dark lord.

SuperRat has left the chat room

2Smart4U- But Cedric was a wizard…

Gred- So?

Forge- SuperRat just

Gred- has some major

Forge- issues with his

Gred- brain

AllKnowing1- ARGH!!!! So confused!!!! Stop finishing each others sentences.

Allknowing1- oh no! I forgot to write in caps

AllKnowing1- and I just did it again!!!!

AllKnowing1- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Gred- U think that's confusing?

Forge- Then watch this

Gred has entered the chat room  
Gred has left the chat room  
Forge has entered the chat room  
Gred has entered the chat room  
Forge has left the chat room  
Gred has left the chat room  
Gred has entered the chat room  
Gred has left the chat room  
Forge has entered the chat room  
Gred has entered the chat room

The chat room has gotten tired of being entered and left and has gone on a free vacation to Majorca with Aunt Petunia's friend Yolanda

Gred- aw man!

Alissa- Chatroomicus Explodicus

Forge- It's on vacation

Alissa- Aw shucks!!!


	7. the Mauaders Return

**Chapter 7**

Cast

CuddlyBlackDawg- Sirius Black

PotionPrince- Serverus Snape

BoyWhoLivedToSeek- Harry Potter

hOOowWwwL- Remus Lupin

James- WHAT??!!! James Potter is dead! He can't be in a chat room!

CuddlyBlackDawg has entered the chatroom

PotionPrince had entered the chatroom

BoyWhoLivedToSeek has entered the chat room

hOOowWwwL has entered the chat room

CuddlyBlackDawg- Yo, all! What's up?

hOOowWwwL- Now much, Padfoot. How's the old mansion?

CuddlyBlackDawg- Depressing. I'm seriously considering suicide.

hOOowWwwL- That's nice

CuddlyBlackDawg- MOONY!!

hOOowWwwL- What? Sorry, wasn't paying attention. Give me a sec to see what you wrote….oops. PLEASE DON'T DIE!! I'LL MISS YOU!!!!

BoyWhoLivedToSeek- Losers

CuddlyBlackDawg- HARRY!!! I missed you!!! Give me a hug!

BoyWhoLivedToSeek- Can't, Sirius

CuddlyBlackDawg- Awww….but I'm an nice dawg…

BoyWhoLivedToSeek- It's not that. It's just that…. You fell through the veil.

CuddlyBlackDawg- Oh, that old thing. It was just a portal I'm fine!!

BoyWhoLivedToSeek- What did it do to you?

CuddlyBlackDawg- It dumped me in a muggle store called McDonalds. Those muggles sure do love their greasy fries.

PotionPrince- Oh, how touching

CuddlyBlackDawg- Shut it, Snivellus, or I'll shut it for you.

hOOowWwwL- How dare you come here, Snape…er, where are you anyway?

PotionPrince- Like I would tell you

BoyWhoLivedToSeek- I'L KILL YOU SNAPE!!! YOU KILLED DUMBLEDORE!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

James- Calm Down, Harry. It's okay.

BoyWhoLivedToSeek- Dad?

CuddlyBlackDawg- Prongs?

hOOowWwwL- James?

PotionPrince- AHHHH….MY WORST NIGHTMARE

James- Thanks, Snivellus. I missed you too. But Harry, siriuslee, don't worry. Dumby's here with me in the World of the Dead. We have Jacuzzis!!!!

CuddlyBlackDawg- Wow. Disturbing mental image.

BoyWhoLivedToSeek- But…but….but….

James- Yes, Harry, I'm dead. But I can still hack onto chatrooms. It's easy. By the way, your mom says"HI", but she's out bowling right now. She'll be back tonight.

hOOowWwwL-…………

CuddlyBlackDawg- Exactly my thoughts, Remus

PotionPrince- How…how…how dare you!!!! YOU'RE DEAD!!! NO FAIR!!! THAT'S CHEATING!!!!

James- By the way, greasy haired freak, Lily is so over you.

PotionPrince leaves the chatroom due to a sudden heart attack

James- I'd better go. Dumby wants me to turn the music up. The party's jumping!!!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

hOOowWwwL- Well, that was weird

BoyWhoLivedToSeek- NO….DADDY!!!!! DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN!!!!!

CuddlyBlackDawg- I'd better go. I got a job at the McDonalds I landed in, and it's great! I get free French fries every other month!!!!

CuddlyBlackDawg has left the chatroom

hOOowWwwL- Well, it's just you and me now Harry laughs maniacally

BoyWhoLivedToSeek has left the chatroom

Alissa- You know what's coming now, Lupin.

hOOowWwwL- My wedding with Tonks?

Alissa- Nope. FULL MOON!!!!

hOOowWwwL- HHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWLLLLLLL


	8. After the 7th Book

h1 b u WARNING!!!! HARRY POTTER 6 and 7 SPOILERS!!!!! /u /b /h1 

b u Cast /u 

AllKnowing1- Dumbledore

Luv2KILL- Voldemort

PotionPrince- Snape

SwavySeeker10.31.81

CuddlyBlackDawg /b 

Allknowing1 has entered the chat room

AllKnowing1- Yes, it is I. Dumbledore. As you probably know if you read the Daily Prophet, I am no longer among the living.

AllKnowing1- Me and my dead friends have decided to set up a chat room from behind the veil, where the dead live in a green valley with strange purple flowers that smell like soap.

Allknowing1- Now, let the grand opening begin!!!!

Luv2KILL has entered the chat room

Luv2KILL- WAHHHHHH!!!!!

AllKnowing1- Stupid crying baby-thing. He should have used his revenge for good and not evil

Luv2KILL- WAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

SwavySeeker10.31.81 has entered the chat room

SwavySeeker10.31.81- Hey Dumby, how's it goin'? My son saved the world from this loser, huh?

AllKnowing1- James, you know it's not nice to make fun of dead people.

SwavySeeker10.31.81- Well, who else can I insult? It's not like I can travel back through the veil

AllKnowing1- Or can you……..????

SwavySeeker10.31.81- You mean????????

AllKnowing1- …..just maybe……

CuddlyBlackDawg has entered the chat room

CuddlyBlackDawg- What's up, guys?

SwavySeeker10.31.81- Dumby might be able to get us through the veil

CuddlyBlackDawg- Without being ghosts?

AllKnowing1- Boys, please. I'm not sure if any of this will work. AND NEVER CALL ME DUMBY IF YOU WANT YOUR SOUL TO REMAIN INTACT!!!!

Luv2KILL- WAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

SwavySeeker10.31.81- Shut it, Lord Moldiemort. Go marry a kangaroo

CuddlyBlackDawg- You know, kanagaroo's are really cute and cuddly.

PotionPrince has entered the chat room

SwavySeeker10.31.81- You loved my wife. Prepare to die.

PotionPrince- Relax, "Oh Worshipful Auror With a Huge Ego". I loved her long before you did

SwavySeeker10.31.81- Don't make me kill you!!!!!!

PotionPrince- Go ahead and try

SwavySeeker10.31.81-AVADA KEDAVRA!!!

SwavySeeker10.31.81- Damn. Why didn't that work?

PotionPrince- I'm already dead, genius. Plus this is only a chat room. Well, now we know where Harry gets his brains from.

AllKnowing1- LISTEN!!!! I found out a way to look through the veil and contact someone.

SwavySeeker10.31.81- Let's talk to Harry

CuddlyBlackDawg- YEAH!!!!!!

PotionPrince- No, duh. Isn't there someone more intelligent to talk to? Maybe the DEPARTMENT OF MYSTERIES HEAD!! They could finally find out what happens when you die.

AllKnowing1- It's unanimous. We're contacting Harry.

AllKnowing1- It worked! The portal's opening. It's small though, just big enough to look through. Apparate here quickly.

PotionPrince- Why even bother with this chat room then?

AT THE PORTAL

"So, do you see Harry?" James eagerly asked for the hundredth time. The portal was still growing.

"I think I see a face!" said Sirius with excitement.

"It's a girl," said Dumbledore. "Not Harry. Hello, child. Do not be alarmed. Can you tell us where you are?"

The girl in the floating silver circle that showed a picture jumped. "Hello?" she asked, looking around. She saw the circle and screamed. "AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

"Calm down! We come in peace!" James quickly shouted.

Sirius snorted. "We come in peace? What's that from, some muggle Sci-Fi book?"

James looked uncomfortable. "Maybe."

"Who are you?" asked the girl incredulously.

"I'm the father of Harry Potter, the Boy Who Saved the Wizarding World," said James proudly.

"Huh?"

"James, I think she's a muggle," whispered Sirius.

"Oops. Ummm….THIS IS ALL A DREAM! Professor, how do we turn this thing off?" James shouted.

"WAIT!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!" the girl shouted just as Dumbledore closed the portal with a wave of his hand.

"Let's try that again, shall we?" said Dumbledore, weakly.

The circular screen appeared again. Slowly it grew to show a girl sitting typing at a lap top. She looked up. Her jaw dropped. "Dumbledore?"

"Oh good, you're a witch, then?" Sirius asked, calmly.

"No, my name's Alissa. I'm writing this as it's happening. It's a fanfiction."

"It's a…… what…..????" James asked.

"QUICKLY, CLOSE IT!" shouted Dumbledore. The screen vanished. "Those crazy fanfic writers. They never know what they're getting themselves into."

"WHAT?!" asked Sirius and James together.

"An alternate world, controlling ours through a temporal loophole, whether they know it or not." Dumbledore explained.

"UHHHHHH………"

"Never mind. One more try and then we'll call it a day." Dumbledore said.

"But it's always day behind the veil." Said James.

"Shut up, Prongs." Said Sirius. (James replied by turning into a stag and head-butting Sirius).

Dumbledore sighed and the screen appeared again, this time showing a bunch of people sitting at a dinner table. A man with messy black hair and circular glasses looked up. "Dumbledore?" he asked. Everyone else at the table looked up and gasped.

Sitting next to Harry, having become a beautiful young woman, was Ginny Potter. Next to her were Hermione and Ron Weasley and their children Hugo and Rose. Next to

Hugo sat Lily, who was glaring at her brothers James and Albus for shrieking when the 3 dead men appeared next to the dinner table. Nearby sat Teddy sporting blue spiky hair.

"Harry!" James and Sirius shouted together. Dumbledore smiled warmly.

"Dad!" Harry cried, running towards the screen. He stopped just short of it. "But…how?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Dumbldore figured it out. What about me, Harry? Did you miss me?"

"Of course, Sirius. I'm just so shocked to see you all. Is everything all right there?"

"We're dead, Harry. What could be wrong? This place is so peaceful we have to go out of our way to cause trouble."

"So, Harry, who's everyone at the table?" James asked.

Dumbledore nodded. "There are definitely some new faces in the living world."

Harry introduced Ginny and their children first. James beamed when he saw his grandchildren. "We always meant to have more children, Lily and I. But you and your lovely wife have certainly fulfilled that dream for us."

"Where is mum?"

"Taking a bath."

"Do you need to do that when you're dead?"

"No, but she likes to relax."

"You should have brought her with you, mate," laughed Sirius.

James blushed. "I'll go get her." He apparated and a few seconds later he and Lily appeared. Harry welcomed his mother, and begged her not to cry when Lily's eyes began to tear.

"Harry, you named your children after us. I'm just so grateful."

The eyes of Lily, the child, suddenly widened. "Wait! You're my grandmother?"

Everyone laughed at that comment.

Harry proceeded to introduce Ron, Hermione and their children.

"Sirius told me about you three and the trouble you get into," James laughed.

"All of us in the Order knew you two would end up together," Sirius joked.

Hermione and Ron blushed. Hugo and Rose rolled their eyes.

"Who's that fellow, then?" Lily asked, gesturing towards Teddy.

"Teddy Lupin." Hermione replied.

Sirius and James couldn't take it. They fell over laughing. "Remus said his name was Theodore. But Teddy? We used to call Remus a teddy bear. Where is he anyway?"

"He and Nymphadora are at home still." Dumledore said. "I'll get them, shall I?"

Teddy's eyes were shining when he saw his parents. "Mum! Dad!" he said as soon as they apparated into view.

"Teddy!" Tonks shouted, looking just as vivacious as she had when she was alive. Her pink spikey hair matched her sons, for as soon as he saw her his hair switched to bubblegum pink also.

It was a happy reunion. Everyone talked. But something was still wrong.

"This isn't right," Harry finally said. "It's been great talking to everyone, but we know from Beetle the Bard that we shouldn't get too caught up in the past. We'll all see each other eventually. For now we need to go on living. If there was another way…"

"You are absolutely right, Harry," said Dumbledore, his blue eyes sparkling. "Congratulations on defeating Voldemort by the way." The screen disappeared.

LATER

Harry and Ginny were on a computer given to them by Hermione's parents checking for messages. Suddenly a small screened popped up.

"AllKnowing1 has invited you to join a Buddy Chat session. Do you want to proceed?"

"Push 'Accept'" Ginny suggested.

IN THE CHAT ROOM

AllKnowing1- HI!!!!!!

SwavySeeker10.31.81- HIIIII HARRRRRYYYYYY!!!

PotionPrince- Loser

Luv2KILL- WAAAAHHHHHHHH???!!!

CuddlyBlackDawg- Who invited the Dark Lord of Platypuses

AllKnowing1- You mean Platypi?

SwavySeeker10.31.81- What's that? A hamburger pie? I like pie!

BoyWhoLivedToSeek- Wait! Hamburgers?? I vaguely remember a conversation about the veil bringing Sirius to McDonalds. He got a job as a fry cook!!!

CuddlyBlackDawg- What???? I don't like hamburgers!!!!!

Alissa- HI ALL!!!!!

ALLKNOWING1- AHHHHHHHH!!!!!! IT's THE FANFIC AUTHOR!!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!

BoyWhoLivedToSeek- huh?

Alissa- say "Cheese"

BoyWhoLivedToSeek- Cheese

BoyWhoLivedToSeek- What? I didn't mean to do that! What kind of dark magic is this??????

Alissa- MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Chatroom- not again

Alissa- Charoomicus Explodicus

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!!!!

AT THE COMPUTER

Ginny hesitated. "Well, that was weird," she said, staring at the smoldering remains of the computer.

From above, an evil voice echoed around the room. "MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA


End file.
